deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-04-30 - RespectfulTV Interview
A couple of hours prior to Dead by Aprils concert at Spegelsalen, the Swedish web-TV RespectfulTV interviewed Dead by April and it was published on November 19, 2011. Entire Dead by April was present for the interview. Topics they covered were among others Zandro joining the band, live performances and growing fame. Script : The interview was done in Swedish and is therefore translated into English. Q: Hey, glad you're here. Your journey has gone quite fast, right? Marcus Wesslén: '''It was a long way to get here tonight. '''Johan Olsson: Especially for Zandro. Q: Yeah, he's only been a member for a week, right? Zandro Santiago: Yes. Q: So it's you I'm going to ask all the questions then. Zandro Santiago: Yes, I know everything. Johan Olsson: You can start by saying what have you done to deserve that. Zandro Santiago: Should you or she ask questions? Q: How does it feel to be a new member? Zandro Santiago: It feels great, a great chance. It comes once in a lifetime, it feels like. Q: Have they been treating you well? Zandro Santiago: Some of them are nice. Q: Does it feel weird to just jump in like this? Zandro Santiago: Yes, the stage thing requires a lot more work than to get along with those guys. It has gone quickly. Q: There's one thing I've thought of when I look at your pictures, it's very cinematic.There are a lot of thought behind the images. What you want to convey, it's an incredibly amount of emotions. I find that in the music as well. What's your idea on stage? How do you work on stage? Jimmie Strimell: We haven't thought that much about it lately, it was more in the beginning. Johan Olsson: The idea is that everything shall blend together. We have said that since the beginning, to be unified more or less. Sometimes you can loosen up a bit. Another thing is that as a band, we are much heavier liver than we might be perceived. We are four guys with a very strong metal background, and that's what you like live. You headbang a lot and are not focusing on looking good, except for Marcus. Q: Are you having a good time on the road? Johan Olsson: Absolutely. Q: Aren't you tired of it sometimes? Jimmie Strimell: Some nights are worser than others. Some days you don't feel like it at all, when you are tired. Q: How do you get prepared during those moments? Marcus Wesslén: '''You just go for it. '''Q: So you are not having a ritual together? Johan Olsson: It's so individual. Alexander Svenningson: We hug eacother. Q: Hugs? Okay, yeah I've seen your videos when you're on the road. Johan Olsson: We get Alex drunk and then have all the fun of it. Q: What happens to you the day after? Johan Olsson: Tell us about what happens then. Alexander Svenningson: The laste time it was pretty good the day after. Johan Olsson: But what happens to you when you drink alcohol? Alexander Svenningson: It depends on what I drink. If I drink Captain Morgan it tends to be quite lively. If I drink beer I get bored after four cans. Johan Olsson: Then you start drinking Captain Morgan instead. Alexander Svenningson: Yeah, if it's available. Otherwise I go to bed. Q: What's up next? You're going to play here tonight and you will of course play a lot of festivals this summer. Is there lot of places you have not been to? Zandro Santiago: I haven't been anywhere. Q: No, every day there awaits something new for you. Formerly then? Haven't you been in another band? Zandro Santiago: No, not at this level. Q: Is it difficult to growl and switch over to singing? Jimmie Strimell: It's pretty hard. Q: Have you been training for a long time with the growling? Jimmie Strimell: Yeah, since my teenage years. Q: Does your voice ever get tired? Jimmie Strimell: It happens. It sounds strange, but it feels like it gets easier the further into the set list you come. You become more heated. Q: How does it work for you? Is it easier at the start or at the end of the concert? Zandro Santiago: I haven't thought about it. Q: It's a special kind of vocals, it takes a man. ''' '''Zandro Santiago: I'm not familiar with the genre. I'm used to the poppy side of Dead by April but the metal side is far out for me. I've never played metal before since I was like 14. I've always sung that kind of poppy songs. Vocally I haven't had to switch over. Q: Perhaps attitude wise as well? Zandro Santiago: Exactly, that's the part I'm working on. 'Q: Let's hope for a good show tonight. Thank you. '